2 kinds of vampires
by Unique-Bitch
Summary: the vampire of the vampire diaries and twilight vampires will meet each each other oh and there will be new people Edward will get surprised when he learns a secret that bell never told him about
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Camille point of view

**DISCLAIMER: don't own any of them but I own my story**

Hey Stefan Elena what are you guys doing?

"Nothing" said Elena

"Oh I thought you guys where making out or something" I said

"Well you thought wrong" Elena said

"Well I'm going to tell you guys something" I said  
"okay tell us" Elena said

"Well like Thursday is the day I became a vampire and going to be 500 years old I'm going to move somewhere else." I said

"Oh" said Elena

"So you are going to leave Santiago" Caroline said

"When did you get here" I asked her

"That doesn't matter just tell me" she said

"No Santiago already knows about this and he said he is going to go with me you know"

"Then" Caroline said

Then what Stefan, Elena, and I said at the same time.

"Damon and I will go with you too." She said

"W- w- what" I said

"Well I don't want to stay here in mystic falls when you guys are around the world and because I'm going to miss you" Caroline said

"Umm who is going to miss you" Stefan said

"Well Stefan I think your bor. Santiago he loves me and will miss me wont you" I said to him as he was walking to me he just kissed me and said yes Elena said something I didn't caught because I was thinking about something else

Then Santiago said well Elena that would be great but we all have to agree about that.

Elena point of view

Camille said she was leaving then I got so distracted in my thoughts that I told myself well we could go with her because we all are going to miss her even though she is Katharine sister then I came back to life then I told them that Stefan and I will go with her too because Caroline and Damon are going with her I knew she didn't hear me because she was thinking about something else then Santiago said "it will be great but we all have to agree about that" so all of us went to the leaving room and sat down Stefan asked "where would we go"

"Well I was thinking about this place called forks it in Washington" Camille said

"Umm Camille we know where is that we are not stupid you know" Damon said

"Sorry I thought you were stupid Damon" Camille said

"Ok guys listen" Caroline said

"Sure sure" Damon said ok so we need to find a house were all of us could live together or a apartment if there is any we need a house

"That has 5 rooms or more rooms" Damon said

"No let's get an apartment one for each couple" Santiago said

"What about a house" Caroline said

"An apartment "said Santiago

Everybody was talking at the same time except Stefan Camille and me then Camille yelled

Camille pov

Omg everybody started talking were we were going to live at I got irritated I couldn't help it "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" I YELLED AT THEM

"Wow Camille calm down." Caroline said

Before anybody speak I told them I had a house outside town a big house

Caroline said why you didn't tell us then

"Umm Caroline you guys started talking" Elena came to my rescue I told everyone to pack up I could hear Caroline and Damon saying what they would take and what they would buy and sometimes arguing Elena and Stefan pretty much packing and talking singing up for high school before I got up Santiago asked me if I was sure to leave mystic falls Santiago I'm sure I have to start over then he kissed me I kissed him back with much love and passion we got interrupted by a cleared of throat it was the person I hadn't expected Elena "umm guys pack up" ok Elena I said. When Elena left I went upstairs I bumped into Damon then my phone started vibrating a new txt message from Elena I opened it

Hey Camille saw u kissing with Santiago I have never seeing u guys kiss like that only a little a kiss like a 20 sec. kiss xoxo Elena

I replayed to that

Shut up Elena u haven't seen anything like that did u I have seen u with Stefan shut up and pay attention to Stefan xoxo Camille

Camille let's get going Santiago said Santiago took 20 minutes packing up I had everything ready only got to watch him and make fun of him

Wednesday came up all of us went hunting It was boring hunt not like others everybody so quiet then in the afternoon Jeremy arrived with all his things and said he was going to go with us

Elena said that he didn't have a ticket he said he did he just came from buying it and at the same time we were supposed to be there then Elena went to say goodbye to bonnie Meredith and aunt Jenna and Alaric the we went back to the Salvatore house and they covered stuff and put things in place then it was time to go to the airport matt did the offer to take us to the airport. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santiago pov

When we got to the airport we had to wait like 20 or 15 minutes and the flight was called.

"Ok let's get going" Camille said

"By the way who is sitting with who" Damon said

"Well 2 girls 2 boys and then the ones they are left sit together" Camille oh and I don't know where you are going to sit Jeremy? Or we can change Camille said

Homecoming, I'm coming my sweet mistake  
summer's over, hope it's not too late I'm pacing, impatient up in my head taken back to the sidewalk where we met and carved out our names do you remember that? Camille was singing from her favorite band **Hey** **Monday** **homecoming**

"Camille" Stefan said

"The tickets" Caroline said

"Oh sorry here you go Camille said to the guy

"Here you go" said the man

" ok back to the point ok let's change this Elena and Stefan together Damon and Caroline together me and Santiago together and Jeremy I don't know about you" Camille said

"Here are your seats Elena and Stefan and here are ours" Camille said "here you go and find your seats" Camille told them they didn't move

"Shoo flies shoo" Camille said we laughed

"You are messed up" Caroline said

"Just go" I told them and they left

"Hey Santiago" Camille said in my mind

"Yes" responded back to her

"The lady that is next to me is looking at us so weird like if we are crazy or something" she said

"Well let's give her a reason she will think that" I said then I kissed her with so much passion that Stefan said "We got in the plane and there making out"

"Get a room Elena said Camille pulled away

"It's not my fault he was the one who kissed me" she said

"Ok but Santiago you have no right to kiss her" Stefan said

"Until we get off the plane" Elena said

Elena you sound just like my mom and Stefan you just sound like my dad Camille said through giggles

"Umm miss" the lady said next to Camille

Camille pov

"Umm miss" the lady next to me said

"Yes" I said

"What's you name" she said

"Camille" and yours" I said

"Britney" she told me I thought she going to ask me another question but she didn't the flight wasn't that long we arrived like 4:00 am and it wasn't a long drive because Damon drives fast and cool the house was outside of town you had to pass another house….. Everyone go hunt I'm going to take a shower first then go hunt probably tomorrow because I'm not that thirsty when they left I went and picked my room. My room was the biggest one and there was another room that was half the size of this one. I knew that Caroline was going to pick this one but I got it first. I went to the bathroom and took a shower when I got out they weren't back yet so I got the blood bag that I put in the refrigerator. They weren't back at the time I finished it. I went upstairs and unpacked my things when I was done they weren't back yet so they must be thirsty then I went to the living room took the covers of the couches and the plasma TV. I broom and moped I was sweating took another shower I was so tired I fell asleep in the sofa I woke up when I heard the back door open

"You guys took so long" I told them

"Sorry we lost track "Elena said

"Well whatever" I told them

"Miss me love" Santiago said coming to me

"Hell yeah" I said well go pick your rooms wait first girls have their own rooms and boys own rooms oh and there will be rooms left over like 5 or 9 rooms so couples will get another room so you could do whatever you want" I said

"Sure" they all said.

"Let's go" I said having a head start I jumped in the bed but I didn't break it Caroline walked in she said this is my room

"No don't you see my stuff is in here my cloth and look over" I said

"Ok" she said

"Caroline" I said

"Yeah" she said

"The room in the end is almost as big as this one"

"Thanks" Caroline

She took of yes I heard her say

"You took over" Damon said

"Fuck yeah" I said

"Yup" he said and left me and Santiago got the room that was facing the river


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Camille pov

**Disclaimer: Do not on vampire diaries **

The next day I got up early and the others were still asleep I'm going to wake them up I thought I went to the girls first. First was Caroline she was at the end of the bed so I used my power to drop her off the bed I left quickly next stop Elena's room Elena was in the middle of the bed I just used my power of giving her a bad dream so I did and left the boys were next Stefan's room was closer so I gave him a bad dream just like Elena next was Damon. Damon had one of his arm and leg hanging out so I used my power to slap him with his on hand next was Santiago so I went to his room I kissed but he didn't wake up so kissed him more until he was in the top and I was in the bottom

"Hey need to tell you something" I told him

"What" he said

"I woke up and you guys were still asleep so I woke up everyone except Jeremy he was watching TV" I told him

"Shh someone coming" he said

"Pretend you sleeping" I said

"Take off your shirt and shoes" he told me I did

"Guys are you serious" Caroline said

"What" I said

"You were making out" she said

"No/yes" I told her

"Whatever get dress" she said I just put on my shirt on and shoes Santiago had to dress fully

"Something really weird happen" Elena said

"Like what" I said

"Well was asleep I had these dream when I was about to wake up" Elena said

"Same here" Stefan said

"That's all" Santiago said through my mind

"No" I respond back

"Well I woke up in the floor" Caroline said

"Are you serious" Damon said I cracked up so did the rest of us

"I slapped myself so hard" Damon said I cracked up even harder

"What happen to you Jeremy?" I asked him

"Nothing and you" he asked

"Nothing and you Santiago" I said

"Nothing" he said

"So we should enroll in school" Elena asked

"Yeah but tomorrow" I said

"We have to get cars" I said

"Yeah let's go" Damon said

"What kind of cars are you getting" Caroline said

"I don't know you" I said

Umm I want this car I told the man and this coverable

"Same color or different color" the man asked me

"Different what about red" I said

"Sure" the man said

"Can you please take this two I will take this one" I told the man he did as I told him the garage was full of cars the next morning we went to enroll for high school

"I'm a senior" I told the lady you she point to Santiago " senior too" he said you she said to Elena "junior" you she said Stefan "junior" and you 2 she said to Caroline and Damon "senior" they both said here she told me it was my schedule

1st period trig – Ms. Halpern

2nd period general business – Mrs. Hanson

3rd period chemistry – Mr. Banner

4th period lunch

5th period biology – Mrs. Endicott

6th period gym – Ms. Alie

7th period European history – Mr. Tanner

"Oh this paper is for all your teachers to sing and bring them at the end of the day" she said

"Shit" I said when we were out the office

"Why you say that" Elena said

"Have general business, European history, biology" I said

"Well who cares now" Caroline said

"What is you first class" Caroline asked

"Trig you" I asked her

"Me too lets go" she said

"So you two are new" the teacher asked

"Yes" we both said

"You need to sing this paper" I told her

"Ok now you go sit with her she told me and you she said to Caroline sit with him" she said

"You have to sit with a boy" I mocked Caroline

"You sit with a blonde" she mocked me back "I don't care because you're a blonde and I'm with you my whole life from now own" I told her

"Ok class we have 2 new students" Mrs. Halpern said

"Present girls" she said

"Do we have to?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"My name is Camille Pierce" I told them

"Mine is Caroline Forbes" Caroline said

"Where do you come from?" she asked

"Mystic falls, Virginia" we both said

"You two now each other?" she asked

"Yes " we said and laughed

"Are you sisters?" she asked

"No" we both said and laughed our laughs sound like bells

"ok stop laughing let's get stared" the teacher said Trig passed quick so did the rest of the 2 classes time for lunch in chemistry I had Damon we got to sit together he made me laugh then we both got to change sits with someone else so we could sit in the front but together

"Hey babe" Santiago said

"Hey sweetheart" I said

"Have Damon in one of you classes?" he asked

"Yes chemistry" I said

"Why?" I asked

"Just wondering" he said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward pov

"Hey Alice" I said

"What you want Edward" she said

"It's about the new kids" I said

"What about them?" she asked

"I can't read their minds"

"All of them?" she asked

"No only Stefan and Elena" I said

"I don't get it" she said

"How cant you read there minds" she asked

"Well they block their minds well only Elena blocks it when Stefan does" I told her

"Ok oh by the way she is my partner in one of classes and we have to work in a project in one of our houses" she said

"Pick her house and say if we could go" I said

"Yes brother" she said and skipped away

Alice pov

"Hey remember me? I asked Elena

"Yes" she said

"So about the project which house should we go to mine or yours? I asked

"I don't know" she said

"Well" I said

"Camille" she said

"Yes" the girl Camille said

"I don't know your descion" she said

"Ok my house" Elena said

"Ok, hey can my brothers and sisters come?" I asked

"Umm yes" she said

"Ok" I said

Emmett's pov

7 new kids wow one name Caroline had to sit with me. She laughed like bells.

"Edward you got what you want" Alice said

"Ok guys we will meet the new kids" Edward said

"Wow" was the only thing I could say

"Yup" jasper said

"Hey guys I have the girl Camille and Caroline in trig" rose said

Elena pov

"Wow she is small" Damon said

"Don't be mean" Camille said

"Who is being mean?" Damon asked

"You" Camille said

"Hey watch it bitch" Damon told Camille

"You watch it" Santiago told Damon

"No your girl should watch it if she doesn't I'll-

"You will what Damon" Camille said

"If you dare touch her or something Damon I will forget you are my brother I will kill you" Santiago said"

"Hey stop it you three Camille is right Damon don't be mean" I said  
Camille pov

"I'm leaving" I said

"Forever" Damon said

"You know never mind" I said

"I'm coming with you" Santiago said

"Hey wait up" he said I stopped

"Come" he said and took me to a table next to a group of kids

"Do you guys mind if we talk here?" Santiago asked them

"No we don't mind" this bronze hair dude said

"Look Camille" Santiago aid

"Hey I'm just going to tell you this I'm not going to defend you every time you and Damon fight" he told me

"Wait Santiago you know that I'm older then you brother by a lot of years so he should watch out" I told him

"So you are telling me to watch you because you may kill him" he told me

"do whatever you want" I told him then he left I felt like ripping someone throat but then I will put in danger Elena and all of them then I saw her Isabella my lost sister I felt like asking her who turned her why is she still alive I remember that night when Isabella and me got turned

"Hi Edward" she said to the bronze hair dude

"Hi" the boy Edward said I kept staring at them with blood boiling up with anger seeing her like that why did Klaus did that to her why

"Hey you have problem?" this blonde chick said

"Rose don't be "Bella said looking up to see me

"no I don't" I said and left to my car I couldn't help it I started crying I couldn't believe it me Camille Pierce crying well not really Camille Pierce it was actually Camille Petrova kathriene and me decide to call us kathriene and camille pierce we didnt want others to find us i stayed in my car untill the bell ring i went to my class all the time in my class i wasnt paying attenion to the teacher i had one class with santiago the bell ringed i went to the the office and gaved the paper to the lady when i got out the rest where coming

"where have you been?" caroline asked

"She is scared of me" Damon said

"Can you guys move out of my way" i said sounding irrated

"Camille we need to talk" santiago said

"later" it told him I went to my car took off when I was home I fell on the couch and like 2 or 4 minutes later I heard car doors open and close

"Great" I said

"Camille can I talk to you?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah" I said and went to the kitchen

"Have you heard anything about Ana?" he asked me

"I'm right here" Ana said

"Oh my gosh Ana" I said and gave her a tight hug

"I missed you so much Annie" I told her and letting her go so she could hug Jer.

"Me too" she told me and went into Jeremy's arms

"I love you" Ana said to Jeremy

"I love you too" Jeremy said kissing her on the lips

"You should go and talk" I told them and they left I went back to the living room so happy Ana was like a sister to me and Kat she was there with us when we went to mystic falls I remember those days when me and Ana talked about the boys and what we were going to do or girl stuff

"Why so happy?" Elena asked me

"Have my own reasons" I told her

"Camille can we talk now" Santiago said

"Yes we can" I said

"why are you mad at me?" Santiago asked and trying to kiss me but I put my hand on his mouth

"I have my own reasons" I told him and kissed hi

"Know you are giving kisses?" he asked

"Yes" I said kissing him again

"But I'm still mad" I said and laughed at his expression

"I'm kidding i wasn't mad at you in the first place I just needed so time alone and think about stuff" I told him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So know everything was cool one thing i didnt like is that anna and jeremy werent back they should be the pixie girl and her family were still here damon was playing wii with emmett, caroline and rosalie were talking about fashion and all those things, elena, alice and bella were talking just random things sometimes alice went to talk with caroline and rosalie, stefan, jasper and edward were watching the other boys playing i was laying down on the couch my head was on santiago lap he we were talking about how we should sneak of and go hunting cause i was thirsty anna and jeremy enterd the room elena jumped up and huged anna so did caroline damon had to put pause so he could hug anna. stefan went too

"i missed you" they said at the same time

" i missed you cuz i hadnt someone to mock " damon said

" oh wow" said anna

"well im going to take a shower" i said with that i went i took a long hot shower i got out and put my red shirt that says " dont hate me because you really love me" and put some mini red shorts brush my hair and went bare foot to the living room they still didnt left i went to sit in the floor everyone was sitting in the couches i watched evryone play i got bored so i got my my ipod out and started to hear music the song that is one of my favorite came up **HOMECOMING by HEY MONDAY**

**Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met**

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
when all the leaves begin to fall  
if I'm falling, falling apart for you

I listen to all of hey Monday songs and some of Paramore I got tired of listening to music I went to my room and got my laptop everyone was having a good time I thought they were going to stay for a few hours but it is already been enough hours I sat in the same spot I was sitting I was so freakin tired but I didn't feel like going to bed Santiago was so into a conversation so I research on vampires to see if there was a history about us there was a lot of websites there and I found a website that said MYSTIC FALLS LEGENDS I clicked it and there was the story of 1864 I read it and it was not that similar to the real story

"This a bunch of crap" I said and everybody looked at me I ignored them and closed my laptop I went to the kitchen and got juice went back to the living room I saw that everyone was in a different conversation I guess I had to go the room I laid down in my bed my eyelids close and I had the worst nightmare I could have it when I was turned I was walking up with Isabella behind me we went and see our boys that night. we saw light and we went it was Katarina room my dad had a sword in his chest and I heard my mom screaming to leave my little cousin alone he was sucking her blood she was screaming in pain he went to my mom with a knife and right in her heart my mom died I told Isabella to leave quietly and we left and then we heard footsteps I told her to run that night me and Isabella run like hell we didn't stop running I fell and got hurt on my arm and got a scare on my cheek and I couldn't run anymore I stopped

I woke up sweating I wanted to faint but that will be weird a vampire fainting so I decide to go down stairs everyone was asleep I heard the television on I was quiet as possible to see Anna and Jeremy making out oh my gosh they should go to a room Anna was moaning and then they were in the floor I didn't want to see that so I went to my room and saw the clock it was 6:00 time to go to school I went and took a shower a long one by the time everyone was a wake Anna had to enroll in school

I put on my bra and undies put some bright blue skinny jeans and a bright blue shirt that hugs my body in the right place put my converse and some makeup comb my hair and then went downstairs everybody was up I went to the kitchen got some juice there was a water bottle I drank the water and put some juice then went to get some blood put some drops and then went to the living room

"Hey" Santiago said

"Hey" I said

"You missed the fun" he said

"Yeah right what fun it was fun for you but for me it wasn't" I said sounding sad

"So you didn't have fun" he said

"no because you didn't pay attention to me" I said he was in front of me now he leaned down and kissed me he tried to pull away and I didn't let him then he bit my bottom lip and I knew what he wanted and I opened my mouth more for his tongue to enter my mouth we had a tongue fight he ended winning we kissed for good 5 minutes someone coughed we pulled apart

"Ahem" Anna said

"No one Ahem me you know" I said to Anna

"Gosh" she said

"What time is it?" Santiago said

"6:50 why?" she asked

"So we can go to school and enroll you" I said

"Ok" she said with that she left

"Where were we at?" Santiago asked

"On going to school" I said everyone came down they were just listening until I said that what retards will listen my direction I was thinking them I thought I giggled they looked at me like I was crazy I raised my eyebrow they looked away I went and got on my black Lamborghini mucilage Anna got on my car she turned the volume up and started singing crank it up by Ashley Tisdale we were fans of her Anna gets crazy when she sees her I don't

"Anna I saw you" I said

"You saw me on what?" she asked

"You and Jer on the couch and then on the floor" I said

"Oh" she said sounding embarrassed

"It's ok bells" I said putting my hand on her shoulder I really missed Anna she was like a sister to me when we arrived everyone was looking at the cars gosh these people can't keep their eyes somewhere else we all parked our cars next to each other then we decide to make in entry first Stefan and Elena got of the car and meet there way and hold each other hands then Damon and Caroline they did the same thing Elena and Stefan did then Jeremy and Anna they did the same thing the others did then Santiago and me same thing but different his arm went to my waist and I was hugging him everybody looked at us especially me and Santiago

"the day is going to be so fun" I told Santiago and he chuckled we were in class Caroline didn't sit with me she went and sit with Rosalie great bff's already have to sit with Emmett the teacher started to talk I wasn't paying attention neither was Emmett classes passed in a blur time for lunch oh boy I went to the cafeteria and everybody looked at me when I entered especially the boys gosh I know I'm pretty and hot but stop staring I thought to myself I only got a bottle of lemonade and stand next to a window what the heck is going on with you Camille I thought and blocking my mind so the others won't hear me especially Edward I know what they are vampires but different type I have met the volturi before. Aro was like a dad to me and Caius and Marcus are my uncles. I really like how uncle Caius is if you get to know him well he is funny and he gives you great advice, uncle Marcus is the same, dad is the same too Sulpicia is my mother and Athenodora and Didyme are my aunts (A/N Didyme is alive not dead)

I saw the Cullen's and the Salvatore's looking at me I just ignore them and slide down and put my head on the window I don't what happen to me last night. The dream had made me sad and angry at the same time that made me feel weird. Lunch was quick and so was my other classes I went to my car and waited for Anna.

"The Cullen's are coming over" she said

"Ok" I said annoyed. 'Again I thought.' They must wonder what we are. I'm not stupid I know they heard our heartbeats.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and raised her eyebrow at me. I turned around to see the road not that I need too.

"Nothing" I said. She stayed silent until we reached the house I went up my room I didn't feel like hanging out with them. I couldn't help it and stared crying why did he turn me why couldn't he have killed me like he did to my parents why was he playing with us he could have got us in his speed and he didn't he run in human pace I got so angry I started to break flower vases everywhere I stared to cuss him out until Santiago came in.

"Camille" he said worry evident in his voice. He got me by the waist.

"Leave me alone" I said and tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't I was too weak to do that.

"Why?" he asked me. I tried to find my voice and not let my voice crack.

"Because I dream my worst nightmare and you know what it is" I told him and everybody was already in my room. Anna came and hugged me and I hugged her back, Elena had a sad face with Stefan and Caroline and Jeremy Damon he had an angry expression Anna let go and Santiago and a torn face the Cullen's were confused I saw Isabella she wanted to cry I started crying again when I saw her face I saw a tear on her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Camille pov

I looked at Santiago he had his arms open I went to him I could see he wanted to cry

"But I'm happy I'm with you" I told him

"Me too" he said

"Ok now let's go back" Damon said

"I'm going to stay here so I can clean up" I said

"No just leave it" Santiago said

"Hell to the no" I said

"Yes" he said

"Then where will I sleep?" I asked

"In the couch" Damon said

"I prefer bleeding then the couch" I said

"No you're not doing any of those things you are going to sleep with me" Santiago said

"Oh god" Elena said. She had a face of disgust she knows what is going to happen.

"Shut up" I told Elena. I smiled a mischievous smile.

"Oh sister what kind of things do you do with Santiago?" Bella asked in my head

"Things you don't want to know" I said in her mind

"Oh yeah I don't want to hear it" she said I smirked at her and she smirked back , with that I took off running human pace though I got downstairs and the TV was off I got my black wii everyone has one of their own got just dance game and stared playing it everyone was walking down the stairs

"WHAT THE HELL CAMILLE" Damon said I put pause and turned around

"What you want" I said

"We are going to watch football" he said I laughed

"Get out" he said. Doesn't he know who the fuck I am

"No" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes" he said

"You know Camille don't get him mad" Caroline said

"Why?" I asked

"Because he is pissed" she said

"Wow" I said rolling my eyes again

"Get out" he said

"You know this is my house my TV" I said now he got me pissed

"Wait here you could have it" I said disconnecting the wii and grabbed my car keys

"Where are you going?" Anna asked

"Some place" I said and walked off

"Edward can you take me home now" Bella said

"Sure love" he said he called her love I burst out laughing I got on my car and waited for Edward to get his car out of the way

"Edward don't come to night" Bella said

"Why?" he asked

"Just" she said

"Tell me why" he said

"Alice will see if I'm in danger" she said

"Ok" he said

"Hinter ihm folgen" belle told me (follow behind him)

"Ok" I said

"What you say?" Edward asked her

"Nothing" she said

He speed off with me following behind him when he dropped Bella of I picked her up

"Do you know where I could get a piercing?" I asked her

"Yup" she said "Port Angeles" I speed of we got there in 30 minutes

"What kind of piercing are you going to get?" Bella asked

"My belly button pierced" I said "Are you getting one?" I asked

"Yes the same as you" she said

"Ok" I said letting my accent come out.

"How can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked and looked at us up and down. 'EW' I thought.

"Do you do piercing?" I asked. 'Duh' Bella said ion my head. I glared at her.

"Yes" he said. I looked in his mind and what I saw grossed me out. I shudder.

"We want to get one" I told the man and flashed a dazzling smile. Let's play with the human.

"What kind?" he asked still in a daze. I rolled my eyes.

"Belly ring" I said in a bitchy tone. Bella nudged me on the ribs.

"Ok just sit down here" he said. I did as I was told when he drove the needle through I cried out in pain even though I was a vampire it hurts like shit. I took the pain in thinking I had much worse than that.

"Now pick out two" he said I picked out a black diamond and a 20 carat regular hanging diamond. I put in my diamond in after he stared with Bella. Bella got the same but got it opposite she cried out in pain too when we were out Bella put on her diamond.

"Do you want to go to my house or the house you live?" I asked her as I pulled my phone out.

"Yours" she said. We got to my house in 30 minutes when we got there we were cracking up.

"The Cullen's are still here" I sang in high pitch note. I'm well known to doing that.

"I wonder what they are going to say" she said. 'Please you already now' I thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Look we go inside we say hi and then tell Anna to come and we go to my room and we show her our piercing" I said

"Ok" she said, we got of the car and headed to the door

"Hey lets sing a song like we used too" she said

"Hell to the no" I said

"You never change" she said

"Of course not" I said. Why would I to change I love being me. I opened the door in a dramatic way and went inside in a dramatic way too. We entered the house and everyone looked at us like we were crazy except Anna she understood us.

"Bella what you doing here?" Edward asked anger in his voice but he tried to hide it.

"I wanted to have fun" she said and then added or should I say yelled "ANNA!"

"What" she said annoyed. Why is she annoyed? What happen when I was gone? I had to have answers.

"Come we have to show you something" I said and us three run to the stairs until we got to my room.

"Look" I said and Bella and I showed her our belly she started screaming. I don't know why she did that.

"THAT IS SOO COOL" She yelled and then the door open….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Camille's p.o.v

"BELLA LETS GO NOW" Edward yelled so loud. I chuckled. Bella sent a glare towards me.

"No I don't want to leave" she said with anger on her voice. Oh oh you're in trouble Eddie.

"This is going to be so fun" Anna said in my head. She had a smile in her face.

"Yeah I know" I said back to her. I put my

"Now Bella" he said when he said that Bella walked away and that thing aka Edward followed and of course Anna and I follow behind them but far very far from dickward. Got a nickname for him got others too but this one suits him better right now.

"What's with the yelling Edward" Alice asked I could tell she has something with Edward. Jasper is actually a volturi guard and mate of Jane. I faked coughed.

"It's nothing" he said. 'Yeah right' I thought. he sent me a glare.

When me and Anna were almost downstairs Edward was at the bottom step and we stop dead in our tracks

"Why don't you guys come downstairs?" Elena asked us.

"Edward is on the way" I said acting like a total bitch.

"Yup he is" Anna said. She was too acting like a bitch.

"Oh sorry" he said and move. With that me and Anna ran downstairs and went and stand next to the wall. We stayed quiet for several minutes it started to get annoying. Anna and me sighed at the same time and burst out laughing. We fell to the floor cracking up tears were running down my cheeks we got our self calmed down and the silence follow again this was so boring, I remember when I was at the castle with my family…

_Flashback _

"_Hey what you doing?" dem asked_

"_Nothing and you?" I asked with a bored expression on my face. _

"_Nothing" he said and sighed. 'Aww he missed Isa' I thought. Lately I begin feeling weird I don't know how to say it. I will get the person I'm telling confuse and get myself confuse._

"_It seems quiet don't you think?" I asked him._

"_Yeah all of the girls went shopping except you" he said _

"_Will yeah what you think Bells is going to buy" I said and elbow him. He and Bella had been going out for about 5 months and they love each other so much that Bella wanted to buy so new stuff because they have sex almost every day and he rips them._

"_Well she is going to buy some-"he said but I cut him off. _

"_Don't tell me anymore" I said disgusted I don't want to know about the sex life of Bella and she didn't want to hear mine either. Katherine has to find her mate she is spoiled more than me or Bella uncle Caius spoils her to much but he spoils me as much as her. She isn't a bitch and ass. It was time for me and the Salvatore's to leave to Mystic sounds weird but the whole thing is just a plan. We wanted to have some fun. _

"_Bye mom bye dad" I said with tears in my eyes. They came and give me a big hug. I didn't want to let go of them but I had to._

"_Bye uncles and aunts" I said and give a hug to them._

"_I'm still going to spoil you" Uncle Caius said I laughed at that. Of course he is. No matter how far we are he spoils me._

"_Bye Kat bye Isa" I said to my sisters and give them a big hug._

"_Bye guys" I said and they came rushing to me and give me a big bear hug _

"_Take care of my daughter" Dad said to Santiago _

"_With my heart" he said and we left. We went to the car and instead of sitting down in the seat I sat on Santiago's lap. When we were in the airport and in the private plane I sat on Santiago's lap again._

_End of flashback _

I didn't notice I was crying and wiped the tears away Santiago probably got in my head and saw everything. He was staring at me.

"Come over here" he said through my mind I went and sat in his lap my head in his chest my hair is on my face I let tears come out I wiped them away and I stayed like that for several minutes

"Are you all right?" he asked worry in his voice. How much I love him. He always worries about me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Ok you really miss them don't you?" he asked.

"Yes especially mom dad and my sis" I said.

"We will go back" he said.

"We will" I said. Shock evident in my voice.

"What are you two talking about?" Damon asked

"Going to visit my family" I said.

"We are totally going back we have to show them our family "he said pointing at Caroline, Elena and Jeremy

"What family?" Elena asked confused.

"Some people adopted us and we are going to see them and you are going to meet them" said Stefan

"You guys better" Jeremy said in a threatening voice. Can you see the air quotes?

"We are" I said.

"Tell us about them?" Caroline said

"Well they are very very rich they spoil you they have a big house and they are the most important people" I said

"How rich?" Elena asked

"Very rich" Stefan said

"Richer then Tyler and his family put together?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup" was Santiago's reply

"How spoil?" Caroline asked

"They buy you cars houses and they give you a credit card so you could go shopping whenever you want" Damon said

"O.M.G are you serious" Caroline said jumping up and down

"Yes we are we could go shopping whenever we want you know oh and you know I need to call my uncle so he could put more money in my credit card I wasted everything" I said and grabbed my phone I dialed the number he wouldn't answer

"Have to call my dad" I said I dialed the phone number and in the 4 ring he picked up…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Camille's p.o.v

"Hello" my dad said happy. He is always happy.

"Hey dad it's me Camille" I said. Is it happy to hear me or because he is always happy?

"We miss you" he said in a sad voice but then I could feel that he is happy again. Is he bipolar?

"I miss you too" I said I didn't give him time to say something back "can you tell my uncle to put more money in my credit card please please" I said

"Ok I will" he said.

"How is my sis doing?" I asked.

"Good" he said.

"Any boy she likes?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"I have to go dad" I said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Oh stuff dad stuff" I said.

"I don't want to know that" he said and hung up.

I rested my head in Santiago's chest I felt safe when I was with him.

I felt Santiago chest vibrate. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked him in his mind.

"Nothing" he said. I don't believe it.

"Tell me" I told him. "Or you won't…."

"ok when you had your flashback and you asked dem about what Bella was going to buy the disgusted look on your face when he was going to tell you" he said before I could finish my sentence. I smacked the back of his head.

"Oww what was that for" he said out loud. I just laughed at him. Sometimes I wonder how he could put up with me. Almost every single day I turn bitcher than the last. Is that even possible.

"So when do we go shopping?" Elena asked out of nowhere.

"TOMMOROW" Caroline Anna and I yelled at the same time "OH AND YOU BOYS ARE COMING TOO" We yelled the boys had a terrified look on their faces. They should.

"NOOOOOO" The boys yelled

"YES"I yelled at them

"Are there any options?" Stefan asked

"Yes number 1 go with us or number 2 no sex for a whole week" I said not caring what the Cullen's think about us all.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS" They yelled

"Yes and stop screaming" I said I was standing up Santiago pulled me down and kissed me I deepened the kiss and he pulled away before something happen "what was that for?" I asked Santiago in his head

"I don't know" he said. Yeah right I know him like the palm of my hand.

"When do you think the Cullen's are leaving?" I asked him

"Idk" he said. I rolled my eyes at his response.

"I'm going to ask them" I said. Let's see what happens.

"Go ahead" he said. "I dare you" I took the dare.

"So when are you guys leaving?" I asked the Cullen's. They looked at me. 'Get the hell out of my house' I thought.

"Camille" Elena said and scowled.

"What" I said in a innocent voice.

"Don't ask that question" Elena said

"Why not" I said. Damon stared laughing with Jeremy

"We're going to leave right now" Edward said. He read my mind.

"Yeah I'm going to throw a party" I said in my family's minds and they laughed the Cullen's looked at us like we were crazy and stood up.

"Bella love let's go" edwierdo said. Another nickname

"No" Bella said. That girl is stubborn as hell.

"Come on let's go" he said. Not going to let her win.

"Uhh no" she said. She turned away when he tried to dazzle her.

"Yes" he said quiet annoyed.

"When I say no its no" she said. This is going to be fun

"Hey Camille" Elena said

"Yeah" I said. Looking at hair to see if I had any split ends so I could fix them.

"Guess what?" She asked me

"What" I said looking at my nails when I made sure I didn't have any split ends.

"She is just like you" she said

"No she is not" I said. They may be hearing. I hope not.

"Even if she is they're going to hear you" I told her.

"No they're not I have the shield "she said in a duh voice.

"Ok I have to tell you the truth" I told them. Well only Santiago knows.

"Ok go on" Santiago said with a playful tone. He knew what I was going to say.

"Ok well I have to tell you my human life and it goes on till now" I said "but first they have to leave" I said

"Ok" Elena said and I felt the shield go down **(btw the shield is sound proof) **

The Cullen's left. I threw a party in my head.

"Ok here we go" I said

"Back in….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Camille's p.o.v

"Back in Bulgaria 1490. William and Alicia Petrova were rich. They had a nice family. Three grown girls. Katarina, Camille, and Isabella Petrova. Every boy wanted to marry them but they didn't give in. one day one of the daughters told their mom and dad that she was pregnant. My parents didn't let her go to public anymore. My dad invented the she had a disease and that she was going to die. The nine months pass and she is giving labor to a baby girl. She begged mom and dad to let her see her baby but my dad took her away. I didn't get to see my niece. My parents kick her out of the house even from Bulgaria. She went to London, England. She then got turned in to a vampire. Now let's go to 1492. She returned home and found her parents dead bodies but she didn't find her sisters bodies until she left to the woods and found me and her other sister drinking out of two humans. Now let's go over to 1864. Well let's say I fell in love with Santiago Salvatore. After the whole tomb thing. I, my sisters and Santiago and Stefan and Damon went to Italy when we came across another different type of vampires. We stayed there and I and my sisters became the princess of their race of vampires. Kath- "

"Wait did you say princess?" Jeremy asked with a confuse expression.

"Yes I did anyway they have three kings name Aro, Marcus, and Caius they adopted me and my sisters. Katherine is not what you think she did play with Stefan and Damon but they got over it. Katherine is in Italy she is nice when you get to know her and she is not trying to kill you Elena so don't freak if you see her. Isabella looks and acts like me because she is my sister but how you see her fragile and human she is not. So that's how it is" I said-with-don't-make- say- it-again-or-else look.

"That's interesting" Jeremy said. I couldn't help it and rolled my eyes

"Oh and don't dare invite the Cullen's tomorrow after school" I said. With a deadly look.

"Why?" Caroline asked confusion evident in her voice.

"Because I have to do something important to do" I said. It's true.

"Like what?" she asked

"I have to talk to my brother about something" I said

"Fine" she said. Knowing she lost.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep" Elena said. Yeah right.

"Yeah go ahead but don't make noises" I said she threw me something but I move out of the way. She gives me the evil look. I pretend I didn't see anything. She went upstairs with Stefan on her trail. They closed the door.

"AT LEAST PUT THE SHILED I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING I MAY GET A MENTAL PICTURE AND GO TO SEE A THERAPST" I yelled

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Elena screamed "AND WE WILL"

"Oh god" I said I turn around and see Damon and Caroline making out.

"GET A ROOM" I yelled. They pulled apart and give a grin and left in vampire speed. Damon might take her right there.

"Who else is going to have sex" I told the rest who were left. Anna and Jeremy left in vampire speed. I sighed. Santiago laughed.

"Looks like it's only me and you" he said I walked up to him and sat in his lap facing him. I kissed him and pulled apart. I smiled at him. He leaned up to me about to kiss me put I moved my head and he kissed me cheek. He gave me a playful glare. I smirked.

"I guess it is" I told him "what can we do?" and kissed him again this time longer.

"Let's see" he said and kissed me. "We could do this" and picked me up while kissing. He licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. Our tongues fought. I got tired and let him roam. We were in his room. I put the shield up. He bit my lip. I pulled away.

"You just bit me" I said and pouted. I pulled him towards me and we fell in the bed. His hands moved to my waist and stayed there. My hands went to his hair. He ripped my shirt off not that I care. I took off his shirt. He unbuttoned my jeans. He took them off with one hand. He unbuttoned his jeans I took the off with my legs. His lips moved to my jaw line and placed open mouth kisses. I was running my hands over his back. He was kissing my neck. He bit down but not too hard. It was only going to leave a mark. He kisses me on the lips again. He nibbles my ear and whispered "love you"

"Love you too" I said he pulled away. He kissed me again. This time I bite his lip. After that things got of control.


End file.
